


Ice Blue Eyes

by UniWrites



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Glaz is a gay mess, Happy early Christmas binch, Kissing, M/M, The New Guy has a crush, no beta we die like (wo)men, scary Ukrainian man and his little Russian boyfriend, so is Crow, this is a gift for a friend, this original character is her OC so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniWrites/pseuds/UniWrites
Summary: Glaz realizes the new guy may have a thing for him, and things take a turn for either the better or the worse.
Relationships: Timur "Glaz" Gazkov/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Ice Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I never write here but I got bored so yeah. This is a surprise Christmas gift for my friend, so Merry Christmas to her! Hope y’all enjoy this too.

“Timur, I believe you’ve got a stalker.”

The casual comment from Fuze caused the sniper to simply tilt his head out of confusion. It wasn’t until Shuhrat gestured behind him that Glaz realized.  
Once again, the new guy was there, lingering in the doorway of the living room, unmoving. Head slightly tilted down, the man kept his eyes on Glaz.  
“The new guy, what was his name again?” Glaz looked back at the Uzbek.  
“If I remember, they just call him Crow. None of us really know his name. Hell, we don’t even know what he looks like.”  
That was true, Crow never removed his mask. He was a man with many secrets to hide, concealing his body in black clothes and masks. The only truly visible part of him were his icey blue eyes.  
Despite all the red flags, however, Timur was admittedly intrigued. He was curious about the man, and part of him wanted to get to know Crow better. Sighing a little, he looked back at his Uzbek friend.  
“I’m going to talk to him. Maybe he’s just lonely…” Fuze’s look was one of concern, watching the sniper waddle his way over to the new man.  
Crow didn’t move when Glaz approached him. He simply looked away for a small moment, as if he was worried that Glaz was there now.  
“You seemed lonely. Remember me? Timur, I’m the guy who brought you to your dorm, and we’ve well, we’ve hung out a few times...” Glaz put his hand out, inviting Crow for a handshake.  
“I’m well aware who you are,” Crow grumbled a little, taking the handshake. Wow, the man’s voice was deeper than Glaz would’ve expected. It nearly sent a shiver down the Russian’s spine.  
The handshake lingered for longer than usual. Once he pulled away, it seemed like Crow’s hand hesitated, not wanting to let go just yet. Glaz still tried to make conversation.  
“W-Where are you from, Mr…?” He sheepishly asked, realizing he didn’t even know Crow’s real name.  
“Ukraine,” was the one word answer the man responded with. Once again, the deep voice caused Timur to blush a bit.  
“A-Ah, Ukraine, a very nice country…”  
“It’s not,” the Ukrainian cut him off. “I won’t go into detail, but nothing about Ukraine was beautiful. Nothing here is beautiful either.”  
Glaz furrowed his brows a bit at Crow’s words. Surely, there had to be something that Crow liked, something that brought him joy.  
“Nothing is beautiful, well,” Crow started once again. “Except you.”  
That sentence stopped the Russian in his tracks. “Wh- wait what…?”  
Realizing what he said, Crow stood up straight, slightly blushing under his mask. “I should get going…”  
Before Timur could object, the Ukrainian was gone. 

Later that night, Timur remained in his room, aimlessly doodling in his sketchbook. If anything calmed him down, it was art.  
Yet, once again, he felt like something, or someone, had their eyes on him. Holding his breath, the Russian turned around. 

“Good evening, Timur,” Crow’s voice made Glaz jump from his chair. The Ukrainian leaned against his doorway, raising a brow in interest.  
“W-What do you want, Crow….?” Glaz felt his face go warm. Something about being near the Ukrainian made him stumble over his own words. Crow didn’t give a response at first, instead just closing the door and making his way to Timur’s bed.  
Sitting down, he invited the sniper to sit with him, to which Glaz silently obeyed. The two sat in silence for a moment, before Crow finally spoke up.  
“Anatoly Kuzmenko,” he glanced over at Timur, hoping he’d understand.  
Glaz didn’t. He simply had a confused look on his face.  
“Who’s that?” was all he could ask.  
“That’s me, Timur. I’m Anatoly Kuzmenko.” 

Glaz’s voice hitched for a second. O-Oh boy...Crow told him his name. The Russian glanced away, it felt like he knew something he shouldn’t. The fear slowly melted when he felt warm on his hand.  
Looking back, Crow, no, Anatoly had taken Glaz’s hand in a soft embrace. “I really admire you, Timur...you’re a good sniper, an artist, you’re gentle, and well...I mean, you’re beautiful, like sunshine, kind of, I don’t really know…”  
For once, the Ukrainian stumbled over his words. Even with the mask on, Glaz could tell the man’s face was bright red, stammering to find the right words. With hesitation, Glaz did something he’d immediately regret.  
While Crow stuttered, the sniper reached out and removed the Ukrainian’s mask.  
Immediately, he dropped the mask as Crow looked up, a slight fear in his eyes. The right side of his face was all burnt, squeezing the skin on his mouth into a droopy frown. Both men stared in silence, before Crow slightly broke.  
“Y-You shouldn’t have seen this. I know, I’m mangled. It’s hideous, I should never have approached you, you deserve better,” the Ukrainian went to grab his mask, but was stopped when Glaz put both hands on his face.  
“Anatoly, I think you’re absolutely handsome…” 

Crow stopped with his panic, glancing down at the sniper’s gentle hands cradling his face. Slowly, he leaned into the touch, sighing a little bit.  
Admittedly, yes, Glaz was slightly intimidated by the burns, but those didn’t take away from everything else of Crow’s face. The Ukrainian still had gorgeous black hair, icey blue eyes, and a strong jawline that could make anyone swoon. Glaz didn’t know what to do now, until he did something he never thought he’d do  
Timur leaned in, and softly placed a kiss on Anatoly’s lips. Admittedly, his lips were tougher and drier than Glaz expected, but that didn’t take away from the experience.  
Crow paused, like his entire world had frozen. As soon as the Russian began to pull away, Crow yanked him in once again, desperately needing more.  
The kisses got rougher as both got more desperate. Eventually, Crow had Glaz pinned to the bed, continuing their needy kissing. They only pulled away when both began to faint from a lack of air.  
“O-Oh….” Timur slightly gasped when Crow pulled away, looking up at the Ukrainian on top of him. Never did he expect the night would end this way. Crow finally rolled off of the Spetsnaz operator, laying down and holding Glaz close to him.  
“You’re absolutely incredible, sunshine…” he mumbled, wrapping his arms around the Russian.  
Glaz was admittedly surprised by these sudden acts of affection. But yet, he didn’t refuse them. Instead, he simply curled up in the Ukrainian’s arms.  
“And I think you’re incredible too.”


End file.
